


Drabble: Many Meetings

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Many Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Rivendell was quiet at night. From far off, the low notes of an elven song could be heard, or a small bird's whistle, but otherwise the domain of Elrond Half-Elven was silent.

Except for one room in the Last Homely Home. High above the tall trees, Aragorn of the Dunadain paced nervously. Every so often, a mumbled curse would pass his lips.

And then a timid knock. Aragorn smiled in relief and opened the door to reveal the one he had been waiting for. Boromir stepped over the threshold gingerly. Aragorn embraced him. "I thought you wouldn't come," he whispered.


End file.
